Now or Never ?
by Flamez Kaulitz xX
Summary: This is my first story guys, its not gonna be that good. it would be awsome if u could give me sum tips. Xx
1. Chapter 1

It was now or never. Now? Never? Hmmm that was a hard choice. If now I would probably make a prat of myself. But if never, I would never be with L. But I couldn't do it. Yes I loved L. but L would just put me back in confinement, he would be too freaked out to be chained to me, and then I wouldn't see L. DAMN IT! Why do I have to choose?

"Light could you come and look at this for me?" said a husky voice.

"Huh? Sorry L umm, what did u want me to see?"

"Misa, she's talking to a 'Rem' Do you think this 'Rem' is an imaginary friend or a real person or being?"

"Well Ryuzaki, it could be either but if it were a real person, or being, how are they here without us knowing. Maybe only Misa can see them so in all it's probably just and imaginary friend."

"But Light look at this", L rewound the tape, "here her hair seems to move to one side, there is no indication of any wind."

"Well that certainly is confusing, well I have to say Ryuzaki, I'm blowed!"

"That's exactly the same wall I came to. It would be impossible for someone to be invisible, but here is the evidence, right in front of us. Unless …." He paused, deep in thought.

"Unless Ryuzaki?"

"Unless, no. Well if she is the second kira like we suspected, then that talk of Shinigami's could be true."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME, IM DATING THE SECOND KIRA!" what the hell, I would have known, how could this of slipped me, she can't be the second kira she's too …. Fluffy! "She can't be, I would have known!"

"Not necessarily, she has slipped us all."

Everyone was silent, and then my father interrupted the silence.

"Well me and the others are off now Ryuzaki, it's the weekend, you promised us we could spend some time with our family."

"Goodbye office Yagami, Light I'm afraid you'll have to stay here with me, of course you already guessed that."

"Yeah, bye dad." I said absentmindedly. Alone, with L. What I'd wanted, but could I really ask him?

I couldn't stop myself, I just gazed at him. He was so unusually beautiful. I just wanted to reach out and stroke his face, this urge over took me and before I knew what hit me, my hand touched his.


	2. Chapter 2

Light touched my face, thrills ran down my body like an electric shock, it felt so exhilarating to touch him. Was it in that way, or did I have some cake on my cheek. Probably cake because lights hand swiped my face a tad and went back to his side. I took a quick glance at him. He blushed, could he really like me? I carried on looking at the Misa camera, she had stopped talking to the 'Rem'. What was this Rem, I had suggested a… a… a shinigami, did they really exist. There was plenty of evidence. Every so often I took a glimpse of Light, every time he caught my eyes, this sent thrills down my spine. I shivered, Light noticed this and blushed, his expression looked painful.

"Light Yagami, is there something bothering you?"

"Well Ryuzaki, I can hardly lie to you, yes there is but I don't think I can tell you, not yet" he muttered the last words.

"You know, if it is something to do with the Kira case you should tell me now"

"No Ryuzaki, it isn't", he blushed again, "It's kinda private."

"And why Mr Yagami, do I need to know about your private life?". What was Light saying? Why did I need to know, unless it's about me?

"Because…. Well it's about you" once again, blood flooded to Lights cheeks. Talking about me made him blush. Well that's quite awesome!!

"Me?"

"Well, uhhhh, I really like you" he coughed "as a friend?" this sounded like a question, was he contradicting himself?

"Ummm same, you're like my first friend and well, yeah I like you too" a lot more than you think, I love you Light.

"No Ryuzaki, that came out wrong"  
"please, call me L"

"L, well yes, well I really like you"

As in, no, yes? Oh! He does love me! I could see it now in his deep eyes the sweet love that filled him overflowed into me.

"Light, do you love me?" my heart raced in anticipation. I could tell when Light lied, although maybe that wasn't a good thing.

"There is no point lying, you'll catch me out, so I guess I'll just have to tell you the truth, I love you more than I have ever loved, more than I thought I could love, Ryuzaki, please don't take this the wrong…." My heart exploded inside my chest! He loved me. I reached out to touch his lips before he could finish his sentence.

I held his head in my hands.

"I love you too Light Yagami" Lights face turned from red to purple. Bless him. I moved in to kiss him. His lips fitted perfectly with mine, as the danced electric shocks streaked through my body. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closed to me. I coaxed his lips open and dived in. His breath was the first thing I noticed, so sweet.

"I love you so much" I managed to put in whilst he took a breath. He didn't stop to say anything, took my sides and gripped onto my shirt, the sound of ripping tore the silence. He giggled incoherently. I pushed him back onto the sofa and lay next to him. We just sat there and hugged, I don't know how long for but I think we fell asleep.


	3. The Blood Sucker

As I woke up, I realised I had a cool pair of arms around my waist. I sighed, L loved me. Now all that worrying seemed so stupid. I listened to the rhythm of his breathing for a while. L stirred pulling me closer to him. I put my head to his chest searching for his heart beat. I couldn't find it, his heart wasn't beating. Was he dead?

"L! L wake up!" I shook him violently.

"I wasn't asleep, what's the emergency?" he replied calmly, how could he be so calm.

"Your heart, it…it isn't beating!" my voice grew high pitched, what was wrong with him?

"Ah, yes, well its kinda a long story."

"I'm all ears" I said curiously.

"to cut a long story short Light, I'm… well I'm a vampire."

I laughed. At first I thought he was joking but his expression made my laughter nervous. I sprang back off the sofa as I realised he was telling the truth, I hit the wall with such force that I winded myself. I realised only half a second later that we were still chained together and L flew towards me, I dodged.

"Listen" L panted "I'm not like the stories, i won't suck your blood or anything. I'm _not_ a monster."

"Really? If you don't suck on human blood, how do you live?"

"Im what we vamps call a _vegetarian_ "

"Ya what?"

"Well i only hunt animals, i dont hunt humans"

"Oh right a _veggie_" i said sarcasticly.

"In a sense." L looked sad.

"You suspect me of being Kira, buit what stops me from suspecting you, a vampire could easly get away with it all !" L's expession grew sadder "look i still love, its just i wasnt expectiong to have a vampire as my boyfriend, who would expect it? it took me off guard."

That seemed to please him, his solemn expession changed to one of joy.

"I always tought vampires slept upside down?" i asked. Curiosity filled me, there were so many questions i wanted to ask.

"Vampires don't normally sleep at all, im an exception, i seem to be able too, i can go years without sleep though."

"How did you become a...vampire?" maybe he could turn me into one, then we would be equal!

"I got bitten by an unknown vampire many centuries ago" L seem to drift to the memory. Hang on..

"CENTURIES !?!" what the hell? had he aged ? " do vampires age?"

"No." that helped me, the descision was made, i would become a vampire too, we would be together for ever and ever, for infinty, the thought made me exstatic and i smiled.

"No way." Said L out of the blue.

"What? Dont tell me you can read my mind."It wouldn't suprise me if he could.

"No but i know what your thinking and the answer is no."

"But we would be together, forever"

"Believe me its very tempting, but just because i dont hunt humans doesnt mean i dont adore the taste. And well to me your like my own brand of herion, you have and addictive smell let alone what you would taste like" i rolled my eyes at this comment "What is i screwed up and just sucked you dry? You'd die."

"But i know you could do it, i trust you." I caressed his paper white face.

"But, Light, the proccess of becoming a vampire takes three days and you'd feel like you were burning to death in the duration of the proccess, i couln't bare to see you in so much pain, it would kill me"

"In the end L, it would be worth it"

He carried on speaking like i had said nothing.

"then there is the years after for a couple of years you wont feel love or happieness or sadness, no emotion, only a new one, thirst, like a white hot polker is being shoved down your throat because you crave blood so much. They call those years, the years of the new born."

"L nothing you say will put me off, i want to be with you, forever." i kissed him urgently, trying to show him how much i wanted him.

"What more can i do to pursuade you?" I asked before running my tongue down L's neck. Whither L didn't have an answer or if he simply couldn't form words, I didn't know.

I ran my hands up the detective's sides, rubbing his ribs with my thumbs. For all the sugar L ate, he sure didn't gain anything for it. "Light," L moaned. I smirked, kissing L sweet lips as I led him down the small hall and into our room.

L fell backwards when the bed hit his knees, I smirked, pulling my shirt over my head as L blushed. It was one of the few things L did around me that proved he was after all, only human. Once again i brushed my hands up L's sides, this time pulling his shirt up and over his head. As soon as the shirt was off L cupped both hands on my cheeks and forcefully kissed me.

My tongue licked at L's bottom lips before biting it with my teeth. When my hands roamed down to L's pants, then farther to trace the muscle of his thigh, L gasped out, allowing my full possession on L's mouth.

L pulled away for only a moment, just long enough to get a breath of air before our mouths met again. His hand clutched at my hair, tight enough to make me wince at times. L arched his back, pushing his body against mine, another moan escaping his throat and into mine. He felt my hand travel back up, purposely brushing his fingers over his erection.

A soft moan came from L after he broke the kiss, moving on to lay my marks on his collar bone. i placed them in areas that L could easily cover with his normal everyday attire. My hands moved to unbutton and unzip L's pants, hooking my fingers into the belt loops when i was finished. I reached up, kissing those abused lips again as I pulled L's pants and boxers off. So much emotion was flowing through me that i could barely stop myself.

Now feeling extremely exposed, L's blush deepened, pulling me closer to him. L managed to let his hands travel to my pants, pulling them and the boxers down as far as he could from his position. With a smirk I kicked the rest of my clothes off, leaning my body over the equally exposed body beneath me. I smirked, running his fingers along the detective's inner thigh.

L bit his lip hard. He couldn't help but enjoy this, his feelings for me obviously taking control. It was time like these that L almost forgot that he was sure I was Kira. _Almost._

A painful feeling came as L stuck two fingers in him, sending waves of pleasure rushing though my body. L swallowed my moan as he reached up and kissed me deeply, attempting to distract me as he entered another finger. The sound of my cry echoed in our mouths, until he pulled away, leaving me laying there with my eyes closed, a bright blush on my cheeks.

A hiss escaped my lips as my face turned down in a scowl when L removed his fingers. However, my displeasure was soon erased as L pushed something much bigger into me. I bit my lip, tasting the iron taste of blood as i attempted to keep quiet. L bit down on the back of my neck, leaving his teeth marks imprinted in my skin.

L moved in and out of me slowly, letting me get used to the feel of him. He moved his mouth from the back of my neck to the soft, sensitive skin below my ear and behind my jaw bone. He flicked his tongue along my skin before sucking on it slightly, not really realizing that this was in an area where the Task Force members could easily see.

I moaned quietly, my eyes closed tightly and my fists gripping the blankets underneath my tightly. L moved his right hand down, the unchained one, and grasped my length. He began pumping me in time with his thrusts, I buried my head into L's nape, silencing my moans with L's skin.

It wasn't long before I spilt over, spilling across both of us, but it didn't stop L. My constricting muscles urging L forward and soon he released his own seed inside me. L pulled out and wrapped his arms around me, my eyes were half closed, tired. L smiled, running his hand though my caramel hair that was wet with sweat.

I pulled L's chin to look at him before we could fall asleep, "You are mine L," I told him, making L shiver as I ran my tongue along L's jaw line. L's grip tightened on me, before he slacked and fell into slumber. I smiled pulling the wet body closer to me, resting my head against the same wet hair. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep as well, my body exhausted. My mind exhilarated.


End file.
